


Ученик смерти

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханамия не хочет уходить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ученик смерти

Ханамия, пытающийся казаться вежливым, всегда немного походил на коммивояжера, который вместо набора щеток и тряпок однажды начал толкать героин. И это было в своем роде даже увлекательно, но дверь перед его лицом Имаёши захлопнул все равно.

— ...окажешь человечеству большую услугу, — невозмутимо закончил Ханамия, будто зная, что он прислонился к двери, чутко прислушиваясь в надежде услышать удаляющиеся шаги. Надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

— Не человечеству, а лично тебе. Уходи, Ханамия. Ты ничего не добьешься.

— Нет, — ответил он через паузу, наступая на горло собственной песне так явно, что Имаёши почти восхитился. Но решения не изменил все равно. — Нет, семпай, я никуда не уйду.

— Я не буду ничему тебя учить, — проговорил он так ласково и убедительно, как только мог. Будто разговаривал с ребенком, который в истерике начал бить в магазине игрушки. Или подростком, который переключился на витрины, будучи при этом как минимум сыном главы полиции. И остановить нужно, и врезать нельзя. — Что за дешевая ритуализация, Ханамия? К тому же, это не работает так.

— Просто никто не пробовал, — уверенно отозвался он. — Мы будем первыми.

Становилось понятно, что намерение Ханамии стать первопроходцем настолько сильно, что следуя ему, он вполне может прирезать Имаёши во сне. Едва ли он раньше не мог или не хотел. Никогда собственное выживание не казалось до такой степени вопросом пустого везения.

— Хорошо, — он стянул очки и принялся тереть пальцами веки в надежде, что сейчас все просто закончится. Но, судя по тому, что Ханамия так и топтался на пороге за дверью, это был не сон, а скорее бэд трип, и Имаёши нужно было не проснуться, а протрезветь. — Представь, что ты получил то, чего хочешь. Что ты будешь делать в первую очередь?

Ханамия кашлянул, видимо, готовясь выкрутить на полную мощность тумблер своего обаяния. Это пугало.

— Отправлюсь в страны третьего мира, — мечтательно проговорил он, и Имаёши передернуло, — буду путешествовать с организациями Красного Креста. Помогать умирающим уйти с миром...

— Ханамия.

— Столько возможностей для...

— Ханамия.

— Изучая смерть на клеточном уровне, всесторонне понимая ее процесс...

— Ханамия!

Тот в ответ горестно простонал что-то сквозь зубы. Его раздражение начинало волнами проходить через дверь.

— Ладно, — он сдался. — Возможно — только возможно! — я точно знаю, кому может понадобиться такой человек, как ты, — сказал он с издевательской, такой чертовски знакомой улыбкой в голосе. — Но ты трус, Имаёши.

Имаёши снова надел очки, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. И постучал открытой ладонью по двери.

— Уходи. Просто уходи и учись стрелять, человечество придумало множество бесконтактных способов прикончить ближнего своего.

И не слушая, как Ханамия глухо матерится, явно переоценивая концепцию честности раз и навсегда, он удалился в гостиную, насвистывая под нос «Highway to Hell».

*

Ханамия осаждал его дом так долго, что Имаёши начал чувствовать себя, как в «Бойцовском клубе» — в смысле, захотел выйти и тривиально ударить его шваброй, чтобы проняло наконец. Но он не делал ничего. Невозмутимо заваривая чай на низком столике по утрам, он просто наблюдал в зарешеченное окно за тем, как Ханамия, сгорбившись, закуривает, сидя на ступеньках у крыльца, и наливает себе что-то из термоса.

На третьи сутки он сменил одежду.

На пятые наконец задремал.

На десятые развел в двух шагах от ступеней костер, и снаружи соблазнительно потянуло жареным мясом. Вперемешку с табачным дымом, впрочем.

Когда Ханамия успевал раздобыть еду, воду и смену одежды, оставалось совершенной загадкой, потому что, по наблюдениям, он никогда не уходил, не принимал гостей и почти не спал. Когда бы Имаёши ни выглянул в окно — Ханамия всегда был там.

И это стало привычным настолько, что, выйдя наконец однажды, чтобы смести пыль и мелкий мусор, Имаёши едва не споткнулся о него, мирно дремлющего на ступеньках. И впервые за все время, что наблюдал за ним сквозь решетку, всмотрелся внимательнее, бегло оценивая худобу, глубокие тени под глазами, то, как под закрытыми веками судорожно двигались глазные яблоки. Они не виделись много лет, но он помнил Ханамию именно таким. Тот всегда был худым и сутулым, но казалось, что это исчезнет с возрастом, выровняется. Они были подростками, большинство их ровесников были сложены похоже.

Но из склочного нескладного мальчишки Ханамия вырос во взрослого мужчину — а не изменился, кажется, ни капли.

Имаёши присел на крыльце возле него и достал из нагрудного кармана его рубашки пачку сигарет. Покрутил в руках, сорвал полиэтиленовую оболочку да провел пальцами по картонной грани, сопровождая касание языками пламени.

Пачка сгорела в руках мгновенно, а паленым потянуло все равно, потому что убрать изнутри фольгу он все-таки забыл. Да и горящий табак вонял на редкость неприятно.

Ханамия потянулся, просыпаясь, кажется, от запаха, и с сонным недоумением оглядел сначала Имаёши, потом — распахнутую дверь за его спиной.

Тот посмотрел на него со злой жалостью, прежде чем кивнуть на вход, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Пойдем. Тебе нужен душ. Если ты останешься здесь, провоняет весь дом.

Ханамия закатил глаза, тяжело вставая, и покачнулся, цепляясь за его плечо. Сколько он все-таки здесь просидел? Разминался ли хоть иногда? Наблюдая за тем, как он разворачивается, собираясь пройти внутрь, Имаёши покачал головой и положил ладонь ему на грудь.

— Но сначала несколько правил.

Ханамия улыбнулся. Криво, нежно и издевательски. Смотрелось чудовищно, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Никаких звонков. Никаких посетителей. Не шуметь, не отвлекать, не задавать лишних вопросов, не трогать аппаратуру, не пугать духов, не вызывать полтергейстов, — Имаёши остановился, чтобы перевести дух. — И, предвосхищая идиотские вопросы про плащ и косу: нет, я таким не пользуюсь, это прошлый век. Кроме того, ты не будешь лезть в каталоги, мешать мне, когда я работаю, и, что важнее всего, — он чуть сжал пальцы, сминая ткань рубашки, но Ханамия даже не поморщился, — ты никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен пытаться выяснить, когда умрешь. Ты понимаешь это?

Ханамия послушно кивнул.

— И никакого табака, — мрачно добавил Имаёши, ссыпая пепел с ладони на траву, — не нюхать, не жевать и особенно не поджигать. Иначе через минуту ты окажешься без денег и документов в Новом Орлеане.

Он нахмурился. Кажется, проснуться он никак не мог. Или поверить в то, что проснулся.

— Почему Орлеан?

— Парады на Марди Гра, — он неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе. — Культура смерти. Удовлетворишь свое любопытство подальше от меня.

— Это не любопытство, — Ханамия смотрел на него очень серьезно. Так серьезно, что его тянуло то ли щелкнуть по носу, то ли дернуть за волосы, то ли все-таки оставить на ступеньках. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня научил. Я не лгу.

Имаёши тяжело вздохнул.

— Избавь меня от своей вежливости, молю. И заходи уже.

Он вернулся в дом, стараясь не слушать даже, как Ханамия быстро, уверенно идет следом за ним. Было до обидного очевидно: тот знал, что так и будет. Знал с самого начала, потому и не уходил.

В конце концов, он был и оставался Ханамией. Никаких бессмысленных усилий, одно ясное понимание, куда бить. Откуда он с такой хирургической точностью знал, что Имаёши стоит давить на ностальгию и брать измором, даже выяснять не хотелось.

*

Смертью был его отец, были его дед и прадед. Сестре повезло больше — она предсказывала будущее, а Имаёши, как старший сын в семье, унаследовал плащ и косу, умение общаться с духами, целый спектр раздражающих экстрасенсорных способностей и ряд бесполезных социальных навыков. У него паршиво получалось налаживать контакты с живыми, зато мертвые к нему льнули с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать. И это было паршивое время. Ты подросток, из тебя лезут гормоны и прыщи, трепет вызывает каждая проходящая мимо одноклассница. Но вместо того, чтобы волноваться о результатах экзаменов, ты становишься проводником душ человеческих. Потрясающе. Просто мечта всей жизни.

Впрочем, судя по Ханамии, любой другой счел бы это благословением. Любой, но не Имаёши. Он прекрасно знал, как это бывает, но даже опыт поколений семьи не помог, когда он должен был выйти в поле один. Как бы его ни готовили, чему бы ни учили, это был путь, который каждый из них проходил в одиночестве.

И Имаёши справился.

Его первой душой был худой склочный старикашка, который пытался избить его клюкой, ругал правительство и, кажется, считал, что живет при реставрации Мэйдзи. Имаёши затруднялся сказать, что это — психоз или ностальгия, потому что выглядел его клиент так, будто вполне мог в те времена жить. Всю дорогу до тонких миров он цветисто матерился, порицая бунтовщиков, интриганов и лично Сакамото Рёму. А расставаясь, ткнул основанием палки в грудь, бормоча что-то про славу императору, победителю варваров.

Имаёши порывался напомнить ему про Нингэн Сэнген, но первое, чему отец научил его — молчать. Потому он молчал. Только растягивал в улыбке выбеленные губы, да страдал от жары в тяжелой хламиде.

Работа оказалась не из легких. По человеческим меркам, проходили мгновения, но для него путешествия порой длились неделями, потому что жизненный путь не был одинаков у всех, а клиенты попадались очень разные. Иногда ему приходилось провожать знакомых. Иногда друзей и родственников. Сначала это было тяжело, но со временем стало легче. К тому же, личные проблемы стираются, когда каждый день между тренировками и уроками, вынужден на мгновения покидать собственное тело, чтобы позволить кому-то умереть. Вся жизнь состояла из таких моментов теперь. А собственное тело со всеми его муками взросления перестало казаться чем-то важным и значительным.

Его работа вообще учила не придавать самому себе слишком большого значения.

Потому на третьем курсе университета он принял то же решение, к которому однажды приходили почти все мужчины в его семье, исключая, пожалуй, только отца, который остался в Токио. И сразу после выпускного, держа в руках диплом искусствоведа, Имаёши педантично собрал свои вещи, купил билеты на поезд и уехал в самую глухую деревню на Хоккайдо, которую отыскал на карте. Долго перестраивал дом, еще дольше — к нему привыкал.

Жил в двадцати минутах ходьбы от моря, писал статьи в несколько неплохих научных изданий. В свободное время практически шутки ради занимался исследовательской работой — один художник за время путешествия выболтал ему целый ворох параллелей между динамикой Мондриана и философией французских сюрреалистов. И водил души, потому что кто-то должен был этим заниматься.

А потом обнаружил на своем пороге Ханамию, и это просто обязано было закончиться гребаной катастрофой. Ханамия теперь сидел в его гостиной, глядя больше на свою чашку кофе, чем на него самого, и внимательно слушал, явно страдая от отсутствия сигарет.

— Начнем с того, что я не учился этому, — устало произнес Имаёши, устроившись напротив него с ноутбуком на коленях. Статья сама себя дописывать не собиралась. Ханамия тоже сам из его жизни не исчезал. Беспомощность пространства раздражала. — Я это унаследовал. Старший сын в моей семье становился смертью — и это происходило поколениями. Я понятия не имею, сработают ли медитации или кровосмешение, Ханамия.

— Я понял, — он кивнул, ухмыляясь уголками губ.

И эта ухмылка обещала Имаёши проблемы. Большие, большие проблемы.

*

На удивление, Ханамия вел себя тихо, слушал внимательно и подчинялся беспрекословно. Должно быть, в самом деле хотел научиться. И такой покорной готовности перенимать опыт Имаёши не видел у него с самой средней школы, с тех пор, как был его капитаном. Это завораживало и немного пугало, но казалось удобным.

Впрочем, даже банальные медитации с ним оказались проблемой, потому что Ханамия, кажется, был попросту не создан для покоя. Пассионарий, один из тех, кого его отец, посмеиваясь, называл людьми больших страстей. С такими всегда было непросто — до смерти, да и после нее тоже. В конце концов, от одного из них Имаёши чуть не получил клюкой поперек хребта.

Гибкий, реактивный ум — он позволял выстраивать логические цепочки со скоростью пули, но совершенно не мог на мгновение остановиться в созерцании.

И это было проблемой, потому что покой был неотъемлемой частью того, чему он пытался научиться.

— Буддистские монахи бьют своих учеников палками, — раздраженно говорил Имаёши, после очередного неудачного опыта заваривая чай на двоих, — я начинаю думать, что это может помочь.

Ханамия нервно дернул плечом и уселся прямо на пол, скрестив ноги. В рубашке Имаёши, которая была ему велика на пару размеров, он выглядел совсем подростком. Сутулым подростком, недосыпающим от того, как окситоцин и эндорфины по ночам вспарывают ему мозг. Стало мимолетно интересно — каким он был в свои шестнадцать? Тогда они встречались только на матчах, да изредка — на трибунах, наблюдая, как играют другие. Имаёши было не до него. Он тогда учился видеть мир совсем другим, не таким, каким наверняка видел его Ханамия. И это отдаляло их друг от друга еще больше.

Впрочем, порой казалось, что мир, который видит перед собой Ханамия — это бесконечная буффонада, а принимать такую точку зрения и до старшей школы было непросто.

— Победы не даются легко, — отозвался Ханамия наконец, хмуро глядя в свою чашку.

Имаёши сел рядом с ним, разливая чай на двоих.

— Странно слышать это от тебя.

Ханамия посмотрел на него с плохо скрытым сарказмом.

— Даже мне, — ответил он, — ничто не далось легко, если ты об этом.

Имаёши едва не подавился продолжением издевки, признавая, что он прав. Даже тогда Ханамия был не только отменным засранцем, но и прекрасным спортсменом — легкий и гибкий, созданный для той позиции на площадке, которую он занимал. Он тренировался на износ, и его команда выкладывалась не меньше — какую бы сомнительную идеологию они там не исповедовали. Прекрасный капитан и, наверное, хороший друг. В некотором роде.

Имаёши задумчиво пригубил чай и отставил чашку на пол, скрещивая ноги.

— Ты должен научиться успокаиваться, Ханамия. Это азы. Само состояние смерти — состояние покоя, без него не получится выйти из тела — как для тебя, так и для тех, кому ты должен помочь, — задумавшись на мгновение, он закатил глаза. — Хотя подожди, ты же не собираешься никому помогать. Я забыл. Ты хочешь стать обычным наемником.

Ханамия раздраженно дернул ногой, едва не сшибая чашку, и вскинул подбородок, глядя с вызовом и издевкой — так, как умел, кажется, он один.

— Ты был паршивым капитаном, семпай. Кто-то давно должен был тебе это сказать.

— Что? — Имаёши приподнял брови, разглядывая его с интересом. Он не оскорбился — удивился, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы перепалка стала любопытной.

А Ханамия ухмыльнулся. Его мимика не изменилось тоже.

— Капитан должен выжимать из каждого на площадке все. Если хоть один из твоих игроков работает не в полную силу — ты хреновый капитан, — он быстро глотнул чая и поставил чашку обратно на пол, не прекращая улыбаться. — У тебя был игрок гребаного Поколения Чудес, но ты все равно продул, и ты продолжаешь проигрывать, потому что запираешься здесь. А у меня много планов, семпай. И убийства — только часть их. Ты не собираешься использовать свои силы, а я — да. Потому что ненавижу проигрывать. Ты знаешь.

Имаёши знал. И потому молчал, продолжая разглядывать его с тем же сдержанным любопытством. На отповедь он не реагировал — не видел смысла.

— Я пойду наверх, — сделав последний глоток, Ханамия поднялся на ноги, и мгновение Имаёши продолжал смотреть на его колени, прежде чем поднять голову, — продолжу тренировки.

Он быстро пересек гостиную и поднялся наверх по скрипучей лестнице. Услышав, как на втором этаже хлопнула дверь, Имаёши взял в руки чашку, очерчивая пальцами гладкое стекло. И, покачав головой, вздохнул: Ханамия так ничего и не понял. Они медитировали, они учились, Имаёши пытался объяснить ему, кем он собирается стать, но Ханамия не понял все равно.

*

Время за спорами почти семилетней давности летело незаметно. Имаёши привыкал к нему, как все жители прибрежных регионов однажды примиряются с тем, что на них может обрушиться наводнение. Исправно плати налоги, на которые строятся дамбы и водонапорные башни. Всегда помни, где твоя аптечка, держи все документы в одном месте. И будь готов.

Имаёши не пытался готовиться, но и не противился ничему.

Когда они в самом деле решили попробовать смешать кровь, стоял удушливый полдень. С побережья несло ароматами воды и водорослей. Ничего от ритуала в этом не было, и он надеялся, что ничего ритуального Ханамия и не ждал. Должен был привыкнуть к тому, что все происходящее — не мистика, не магия, даже не волшебство, просто работа. Имаёши немного умел поджигать прикосновением, им же мог при необходимости убить, но не был магом или каким-нибудь колдуном вуду. Но объяснить это человеку, знающему, что ты смерть, оказалось тяжело.

Впрочем, сейчас и тогда Ханамия умел понимать его с полуслова и видеть глубже глаз. И это походило на чертову мистику гораздо больше, чем вся работа Имаёши. Ханамия не выказал ни удивления, ни непонимания, ни испуга, когда он перехватил его за запястье и быстро, аккуратно углубил лезвием ножа линию судьбы.

Делая надрез на собственной ладони, Имаёши горестно покачал головой. Лучше бы Ханамия так хорошо понимал суть его работы, чем его самого.

Беря его за руку, переплетая пальцы, позволяя крови смешаться, он наконец пояснил:

— В твоих словах был резон. Этот талант — наследственность, значит, он замешан на крови. А значит, это может помочь.

Ханамия посмотрел на него с любопытством, сдувая челку со лба.

— Ты слушаешь меня. Какой неожиданный опыт.

Имаёши только устало улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как кровь капает на пол. Ее было много даже для двоих, шевельнулся страх — вдруг резанул слишком глубоко?

Нож — обычный кухонный нож, просто очень хорошо заточенный — он так и сжимал в руке, и Ханамия, хмыкнув, забрал его и метко швырнул куда-то на столик.

— С этим ты похож на маньяка, семпай. Я хочу сказать — больше, чем обычно.

— Тогда тебе повезло. Всегда можешь сказать, что учился у лучших.

Ханамия посмотрел на него глумливо и внимательно. А потом просто кивнул:

— Я учился у лучших. Всегда.

Кровь капала, солнце заливало комнату. В ярком свете было видно, что Ханамии стало гораздо лучше за эти недели. Здоровый сон и медитации давали свои плоды. Исчезли глубокие тени под глазами, разгладились наметившиеся морщинки в их уголках. Начинало казаться, что Ханамия приехал к нему провести отпуск, а не выучиться мастерству смерти. И Имаёши просто смотрел, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в насмешливой улыбке сами собой. Покосившись на переплетенные пальцы, он рассмеялся, приобнимая Ханамию за спину и шагая вперед в пародии на танцевальное па.

Тот хмыкнул, поддаваясь, и принялся что-то напевать под нос — на мелодию походило слабо, но любой ритм хорош для того, чтобы не сбиться с шага. Танцевать, кажется, не умели они оба. Откидываясь на его ладонь на пояснице, Ханамия прогнулся в спине, смеясь, и выпрямился, перехватывая инициативу. Если раньше в этом нелепом танце вел Имаёши, то теперь ему оставалось только поддаваться. Это оказалось гораздо проще — всего лишь чувствуй партнера и считай шаги. Более ничего.

Кружа по тесной гостиной, едва не сшибая предметы, они ждали, пока остановится кровь. Когда перестало капать, Имаёши высвободил ладонь, все еще чувствуя, как смех царапает горло. Раны следовало обработать и перевязать, потому что ритуал, каким бы он ни был, вряд ли имел хоть один шанс остановить столбняк. Ханамия улыбался, не отстраняясь.

Кровью было залито, кажется, все. Мелкими каплями она покрывала пол гостиной по всей траектории их движения, засыхая. Начинало казаться странным, что они ни разу не поскользнулись.

— Семпай, — негромко проговорил Ханамия, поднимая голову. Стало вдруг ощутимо, что Имаёши немного выше — сантиметров на пять, едва ли больше. Даже столь малая разница кажется огромной, если смотреть сверху вниз на человека, стоящего вплотную. — Если это не сработает...

— Мы просто продолжим тренироваться, — проговорил Имаёши, почему-то тоже понижая голос. — Ты упорный, а это главное. Когда-нибудь ты сможешь успокоиться, и понимание... внетелесного придет. И тогда я попробую взять тебя с собой. Сделаю все, что в моих силах. Обещаю.

Ханамия смотрел ему в лицо без улыбки. Кровь, подсыхая на ладони, стягивала кожу корочкой. Это не было приятно, но Имаёши не обращал внимания.

Когда Ханамия потянулся, переступил на носках, не то что подходя ближе — вжимаясь в него всем телом, он сам склонился, легко касаясь губ. И поднял руку — ту, в которой раньше сжимал нож — зарываясь пальцами в мягкие черные пряди. И почувствовал, как Ханамия сделал то же самое.

*

Ночью ему снились кошмары. В очередной раз вскинувшись от стона и всхлипа из соседней комнаты, Имаёши тяжело сел в постели и потер ладонью лоб. От злости удерживала надежда на то, что так в Ханамии проявляется его кровь — и понимание бессмысленности злости как таковой.

Толкнув дверь его комнаты, Имаёши оглядел смятое одеяло, сбитые простыни, то, как задралась пижамная футболка, обнажая впалый живот. Дыхание Ханамии как раз выравнивалось, и, возможно, его не следовало трогать теперь. Но в следующую секунду он застонал снова, и Имаёши, сдаваясь, приблизился. Ледяной пол холодил ступни. Сев у постели на колени, он коснулся кончиками пальцев его виска, коротко говоря:

— Тссс. Успокойся. Ты будешь в порядке, утро скоро придет.

Он знал, как это работает, даже слишком хорошо. Так он успокаивал умирающих, когда они в этом нуждались. Позволял собственному покою течь сквозь пальцы, обволакивая так, как должны были анальгетики и барбитураты.

И он точно знал, как прогонять кошмары.

Имаёши скользнул пальцами дальше, очерчивая бледный лоб, переносицу, сжатые губы. Ханамия медленно затихал. Увлекшись, думая только о том, чтобы заглушить чужой страх, Имаёши не сразу заметил, как он открыл глаза, подслеповато щурясь. Проснулся. И Имаёши понял это, только почувствовав под пальцами слабую кривую улыбку.

И его взгляд оказался издевательским. Ханамия оставался Ханамией.

— Пришел спеть мне колыбельную, семпай?

— Я скорее вколол бы тебе лошадиного снотворного, если бы мог, — резковато отозвался он, отводя ладонь. — Ты стонал.

— Без тебя. Какая досада.

— Ханамия.

Тот только закатил глаза. Имаёши поморщился, но от постели не отошел.

— Что тебе снилось?

— Я не помню, — он только пожал плечами, — кажется, были ножи и кровь. Не слишком удивительно, как по мне.

— И не плохо. Любое проявление крови сейчас — не плохо, — Имаёши улыбнулся и протянул руку, снова поглаживая его по волосам. Ханамия не отстранился, наоборот, повернул голову, прижимаясь к ладони лицом. Его дыхание все еще было хриплым и сорванным. Но собственный страх Ханамия бы в жизни не признал, можно было даже не спрашивать.

Помолчав, Имаёши спросил:

— И что мне с тобой делать? Если так проявляется кровь, то мне слушать твои стоны всю неделю.

— Раньше надо было думать, — проворчал Ханамия в его руку, — когда рассказывал мне в средней школе, что собираешься стать отнюдь не биржевым брокером.

— И зачем рассказал, — Имаёши вздохнул, — кто мог подумать, что ты поверишь.

— Тебе было страшно. Боящийся — слаб. Поверь мне, я на этом стратегию игры много лет строил, — он начинал говорить невнятно, проваливаясь обратно в полудрему.

Имаёши не ответил. Он вслушивался в дыхание. И когда оно выровнялось, осторожно лег рядом, вжимаясь грудью в спину, и продолжил мягко гладить по волосам. Проваливаясь в сон, он успел подумать, что, по крайней мере, будет рядом, когда кошмары продолжатся. Не придется вылезать из постели и пересекать темный коридор для того, чтобы унять их.

*

А утром он узнал, что Ханамия Макото сегодня должен умереть. Узнал об этом так же, как о сотне других смертей — и совершенно не нашел в себе сил удивиться. Имаёши почти выкинул это из головы на утренней медитации, но поневоле вспомнил снова, когда тот, проснувшись, прошел мимо в душ, запинаясь на ходу. Спал он в итоге плохо, пары часов покоя оказалось недостаточно. И в глубине души Имаёши понимал, что Ханамия должен пройти через свои кошмары сам. Так же, как он когда-то справлялся в одиночестве.

А теперь их усилия становились бессмысленными. Тоска оказалась глухой — фоновое чувство, с каким, наверное, люди переживали потерю близкого спустя дни после. За утренней тренировкой Имаёши не мог сосредоточиться, наблюдая за тем, как он морщится, отдувает прядь со лба. И пытался запомнить каждый жест.

Думал, что механизмы психики работают по принципу патологии. Разные люди будут выдавать одинаковые паттерны, даже понимая, как это глупо. Имаёши понимал, но тосковал все равно.

Пытаясь встряхнуться, он вышел на задний двор и смел с земли опавшие листья. Осень нарастала медленно, все еще было очень тепло — погода была прекрасной, а вода на побережье спокойной. Земля была мягкой, податливой, когда он принялся копать. Неизбежное должно было произойти — и оно произойдет. Не пытайся готовиться, не противься ничему.

Яму, достаточно глубокую для одного тела, он накрыл сеткой и присыпал желтыми листьями, а потом вернулся в дом, успев скользнуть в душ незаметно для Ханамии. Никто не должен знать свой срок — таково правило, одно из немногих правил, что действительно работало. Ни к чему было вызывать лишние вопросы.

Позже, вытирая полотенцем влажные волосы, Имаёши прошел в тесную кухню, чтобы сварить кофе. Ставя в кофеварку две чашки, заливая воду, он постукивал пальцами по столешнице, слыша на втором этаже шаги. Ханамия спускался вниз.

Скрип лестницы, негромкую ругань, вскрик — все это Имаёши слушал, добела вцепившись пальцами в край столешницы. И позволил себе зажмуриться, только когда позади раздался оглушительный грохот, а следом за ним — чудовищно отчетливый хруст. Звук, который ни с чем нельзя перепутать.

Когда он на негнущихся ногах прошел в гостиную, все уже было кончено. Вздохнув, Имаёши подхватил неподвижное тело под руки и с трудом потащил на задний двор. Спина до сих пор болела после того, как он копал в первый раз, но это не имело значения. Закапывать должно было быть проще.

В окне мелькнула и пропала тень. Духи были жадны до чужой смерти, как падальщики.

Физический труд позволял отвлечься. Бросая последнюю горсть земли, Имаёши не чувствовал ни тоски, ни отчаяния, ничего. Только усталость. И выпрямляясь, тяжело опираясь на черенок лопаты, он нашел в себе силы сказать только:

— Хватит, Ханамия. Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Издевательский смешок за спиной мог бы ему послышаться. Мог бы быть последствиями тоски, запоздалой нежности — но не был. И когда на плечи мягко опустились призрачные ладони, Имаёши не удивился. Только негромко выдохнул, когда ледяные губы коснулись основания шеи над воротником футболки.

Имаёши тихо выдохнул, говоря:

— Ты должен уйти. Ты знаешь это, я знаю. Я отведу тебя. Это будет легко.

Ханамия глумливо рассмеялся, и его дыхание ощущалось на коже, что было практически невозможно — но было. Он обнял его, прижимаясь со спины всем телом, положил подбородок на плечо. Его тело покоилось под слоем мягкого чернозема, но Ханамию это, кажется, не беспокоило. Он провел рукой по запястью Имаёши, выпачканному в земле, и негромко проговорил:

— Нет.

И почувствовав, как он напрягся всем телом, Ханамия расхохотался снова.

— Нет, семпай, я никуда не уйду.

Тело ломило от боли и усталости, тянуло согласиться и сдаться.

Имаёши закрыл глаза.


End file.
